Speedos and Pizza
by DJFireHawk
Summary: Tea throws a pool party and makes the guys wear Speedos in order to attend. Mokuba's reaction is less-than-pleased. Just a little one-shot I was inspired to write.
Yu-Gi-Oh

Speedos and Pizza

A/N: This is just a little One-shot, someone asked for Mokuba in a Speedo but they weren't happy with my idea of a pool party theme...but I liked it so I decided to write it anyway lol…enjoy.

"But Seto…why do I have to wear one?"

"If you want to go to Tea's party then you have no choice. She made it mandatory."

"I wanna go…but I don't wanna wear one of those things."

Mokuba was holding a small scrap of fabric between two fingers and eyeing the item with extreme distaste. Seto, his older brother, was clearly trying to fight the urge to laugh as his lips twitched madly. They had been invited to a pool party Tea was throwing but she had decided that all the boys had to wear Speedos and all the girls had to wear bikinis. Mokuba was decidedly not pleased by this decision. Seto wasn't thrilled about it either but he figured it wouldn't hurt to show off a little.

"It won't be so bad Mokuba. All the other guys will be wearing them too."

"Even you?"

"Even me."

"Wel…I guess it'll be ok…and I can hang out with Yuugi more."

Seto's eyebrow twitched a bit at how excited his brother was to be around Seto's rival, but he was young so he supposed it was kind of normal…and Yuugi was about the same size as Mokuba, if not the same age. By the time Seto managed to get Mokuba into the speedo, covered by shorts and a t-shirt, and into the car they only had a few minutes until the party was set to start. Seto had the driver go faster than normal, not wanting to be too late, and they arrived only a few minutes after everyone else. When they entered the house Tea immediately ushered them into a side room where they were told to leave their normal clothes and grab towels before joining the party. Seto had only worn shorts so it took him less time than Mokuba to get ready. When they joined the party Mokuba had the towel wrapped around his waist and his face was bright red, but spotting Yuugi in his Speedo had the younger male relaxing a bit and shedding his towel. Mokuba ran to Yuugi and threw his arms around him in a hug which was returned with a happy laugh.

"Hey, Mokuba. I see Seto managed to convince you to join after all."

"Yeah…I just didn't want him to embarrass himself."

Yuugi gave Seto a look that said he knew what really happened, but he humored the younger male regardless.

"I see…how very noble of you."

Seto spotted his favorite person to harass, Joey, and immediately made a beeline towards the blonde.

"Hello Mutt."

"You! Leave me alone will ya? This is a party…ya know…for having fun?"

"What makes you think this isn't me having fun?"

"Ugh…jackass."

The two bickered back and forth for a while, amusing the rest of their friends while Yuugi joked that they acted like an old married couple. Mokuba snickered at that which earned him a pointed look from Seto. The bickering eventually devolved into a splash fight in the pool that ended up with everyone playing together, splashing and dunking each other until they were all laughing and tired. Seto had actually decided to be nice for once and offered to buy pizza for the group, each person getting their own with whatever they wanted on it. While they waited for the food everyone was laying out in the sun and relaxing, until Seto pulled the back of Joey's Speedo and let it go with a loud snap, earning a yelp and getting shoved into the deep end of the pool for his efforts.

"Completely worth it Mutt."

"Jackass!"

Yet another round of bickering started up until the food arrived and Joey became distracted by the smell of his favorite food. It was mostly quiet as they ate, if one ignored the sounds of ravenous teenagers inhaling their food of course. When they finished Yuugi made everyone stay out of the water for a full half an hour.

"Grandpa says if you go swimming too soon after eating it can cause you to cramp up."

Seto opened his mouth to say something but Mokuba reached up and put his hand over his brother's mouth.

"Be nice…I like Yuugi's grandpa."

"Fine."

The party went well past dinner and into the night so Seto offered to have his driver drop people off at their homes, some accepted some didn't but eventually everyone made it home. Yuugi had a bunch of mew pictures to add to his collection and he smiled at one of him and Mokuba trying to eat the same slice of pizza without their hands.

"This was a very good day."


End file.
